<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only as normal as can be by WrittenKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717236">Only as normal as can be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten'>WrittenKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Group chat, How Do I Tag, M/M, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck in quarantine. Just when boredom starts to hit the hardest their parents hear about a place to send their kids to keep them safe under the pandemic. But everything isn't as it seems…</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fic on this platform! Hope you enjoy  :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stuck At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This work isn't finished. There will be more chapters. I just don't know how to change it from "finished" to "unfinished".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice sunny day in South Park Colorado. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. But, <em>something</em> was eerily wrong. Not a single human being anywhere. Not walking down the street. Not in the shopping mall. Nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it just so happened that ever after March 11 almost everybody had been stuck inside. And that includes are main four. Trapped inside all day their rambounchous and roundy behaviour only grew stronger and more charged with no release. </p><p> </p><p>Stan, now 13 was looking into the bathroom mirror. He had just gone out of an icy cold shower and stood topples beside the bathroom sink. He grinned at himself as he carefully sculpted his hair into spikes with the use of his shampoo. He was trembling from the cold surrounding air. Not even the people who took care of the warm water went to their assigned work for god's sake! Now people have to suffer</p><p> </p><p>Stan quietly cursed under his breath as his dumb shaky hand ruined a spike on the front of his head. Stan suddenly jumped as he felt the whole sink suddenly momentarily vibrate as he heard his phone remind him that he's got a notification. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly washed the soap of his hands and picked up his cracked ass phone. Kyle had sent a message to their group chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The boys and the gang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>9.34 pm. 21 March</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kyle</span>
</p><p>Anyone awake yet? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">You</span>
</p><p>me! </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenny</span>
</p><p>me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>guuuuuys im so BORED</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kyle</span>
</p><p>awww fucking hell not you again</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>Why cant we just</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kyle</span>
</p><p>Ok who added Cartman back in? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>ups</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>can we sneak out?!! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenny</span>
</p><p>Sorry Kyle</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">You</span>
</p><p>Fuck no who wants to hang out with you fattass</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kyle</span>
</p><p>For dUCKS SAKE KEBNY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenny</span>
</p><p>he wouldnt shut up about it ok</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenny</span>
</p><p>Sometimes you have to make sakrefises</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>:'(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>okkay you guys are mean</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kyle</span>
</p><p>KENNY YOURE REVOMING THAT FATASS FROM THE GROUP RIGT NOW</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>not before i do</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>jew &gt;;) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>.. Eric Cartman has removed Kyle Broflovski from "The boys and the gang".. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stan smiled down at his phone screen. Even texting with his dear old friends made him feel a bit more alive. He set his phone down on the sink counter before jumping back in to wash the rest of him off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day. The whole Marsh family was sitting by the dining table. All wearing protective face masks and plastic gloves except Stan. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom! Do I have to wear this <em><strong>stupid</strong></em> mask?" Shelly sputtered out through the uncomfortable mask tied behind her ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes honey. It's hard times right now. Without them we could be in danger. Just like <strong>someone</strong> here at the table" </p><p> </p><p>The trio turned to directly stare at Stan for a moment before resuming to looking back at each other again. </p><p> </p><p>"Soo… kids. I- <em>we</em> have something important to tell you." Sharon began, nudging Randy on the arm as to give a hint for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Mo- <em>We've</em> been talking with your friends parents and we've agreed for you kids to join a children's covid 19 bunker program! Isn't that fun?!" Randy hastily announced trying to sound exciting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bubbie please don't scream. You'll get all your friends along." Sheila assured with a comforting tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with mommy." Ike cried out. </p><p> </p><p>"And daddy, Ike. We know. But it's for the best." Gerald comforted and rubbed Ikes back as he cried. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm <strong>NOT</strong> going!" Kyle said firmly. "Not if my life depended on it. The fucking insane asylum bunker won't help a gods worth and just make us all sick!" </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Bubbie</strong>! Watch your language mister."</p><p> </p><p>With that Kyle left the living room and ran up to his own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The boys and the gang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2.30 pm. 21 March</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Guys! I have something important to tell you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Stan</span>
</p><p>same here! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Eric</span>
</p><p>OH GOD IM GOING TO A COVID 19 BUNKER!!1!!11</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Stan</span>
</p><p>YOU TO?! </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">You</span>
</p><p>YOU TO?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kenny</span>
</p><p>hah bitches my parents are too poor to afford 4 months of bunker hell 😎</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning all the boys started packing, their parents helping them so to get them finished as soon as possible. Weirdly, they seemed excited. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With big grins they waved goodbye as Stan entered the extra large taxi where numerous kids were already inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Stan!" Kyle happily greeted. Next to Kyle sat Kenny, and on the left Cartman with a seats distance. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Stan.." Cartman muttered under his breath looking out the window. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenny! What are you doing here?" Stan asked surprised as he sat himself in the empty seat in the middle of Kyle and Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmuf fnffg fn.."</p><p> </p><p>Kenny stopped as he noticed that he was doing it again. He pulled down his hood and continued. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, turns out that it's actually against the law if you don't go. And alsowe it's free." Kenny shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh.. That's why my parents were so happy I was leaving" Stan mumbled in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Mine too!" Kyle suddently shouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Mine three!" Cartman continued. </p><p> </p><p>The whole taxi full of kids turned to the four and angurly shushed in unesin shutting the four in the back up.</p><p> </p><p>After the kids turned back their backs Stan took a moment to see <em>who</em> exactly was coming with them. </p><p> </p><p>All In the front satt Token and Clyde on the left, and on the right Wendy and Bebe. Scott and some random kid satt behind the girls and behind the boys on the left sat Tweek and Craig. Next was Nicole and Red, Shelly and tricia, Ike and lastly Timmy who had his own special seat. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Phffft</em>, Who does Timmy think he is? For fucks sake he even has his own seat!" Cartman muttered, incredibly jealous. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh.. I don't know, <em><strong>Timmy</strong></em>? Kenny commented being extra "smart assy" on the tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Cartman, he has that seat because he's disabled." Said Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I want to be disabled!" Cartman unexpectedly blurted out without giving the phrase a second thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude you already are." Stan smirked as the other two burst into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>That was, when Cartman knew that this was going to be a <em><strong>long</strong></em> ride. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day after the long drive, the taxi had finally arrived. The kids inside where practically bouncing off the walls with energy. The taximan trembled as cold sweat ran down his forehead. The second he opened that door, a hurricane of teenagers where going to storm out of that door. He looked to check with the neighboring taxi man if he was ready and he slowly nodded. </p><p> </p><p>The second they opened the doors, the kids violently pushed themselves out of the doors. Hair, nails and even peoples teeth were lost in the battle but in the end they all arrived down semi safely. </p><p> </p><p>The boys got their bags. Kenny a blue one with a racecar on it, Stan purple, Kyle yellow orange striped and lastly Cartman a green one. </p><p> </p><p>They were just about to start arguing who's got the best one when a little blond boy with a red bag with polka dots came to them. He had a black eye and on the other a scar, though the scar wasn't a new wound. He also sported a few missing teeth and a bit of blood running down from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Butters what are you doing here?" Asked Stan who smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh fellas… Is It ok if I hang with you for like a moment. I'm kainda - uh lonely." Butters asked a bit shaky in his tone. He was doing that hand thing again like when he was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>And before anyone else got the chance to speak up Kenny happily answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh course, Leo!" </p><p> </p><p>And he ruffled the others hair a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Gay" Cartman commented witch wasn't a surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Leo..?" Kyle asked a bit confused ignoring Cartman completely. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well my real names actually Leop-<em><strong>*chough*</strong></em>" Butters answered politely but got cut off by getting some of his blood from his mouth in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The others stood still as Butters coughed small drops of blood on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>A worker finally noticed and came up to the small group. </p><p> </p><p>"Boys, what are you doing? Why didn't you take him to me or something? " The woman asked sternly patting Butters on the back. </p><p> </p><p>The boys just shrugged in unison as their answer to the unfamiliar woman. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on little buddy. Now, boys! Go To the ring in the middle over there, that's where you introduce yourselfs."</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty children! Now that we're all here let's take some time to introduce ourselves. Let's start from the left shall we." The male worker announced.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Nicole and I'm 13." Said Nichole. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Red and I'm 13" Said Red. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Wendy and I'm 13" Said Wendy. </p><p> </p><p>Cartman yawned. This sucked more ass than staying home. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Kenny and I'm 14" Kenny said. The trio gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"You're 14?!" Kyle asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence!" The man shouted aggravated. "You are only supposed to say your name and age!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… A bit later after everybody had told their name and age the man announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty, now! Drop your bags off by Milly over here and go inside. Where going to watch a film, okay? We will be serving cupcakes i-" But before the man even managed to finish his sentence a horde of teens surrounded him and Milly. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>CUPCAKES</strong>!!" They happily screamed as they threw their bags on Milly and ran inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Well that turned out better than expected.."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the kids had found their seating. Some in the chairs, floor and the main four and Butters on the Fatboys. Cartman at the back, Stan, Kyle and Kenny in the middle section with Butters lastly laid in the front so his head rested on Kenny's lap.</p><p> </p><p>Milly and the man found a movie and came back with the cupcakes. </p><p> </p><p>"Here are the cupcakes kids! Only <strong>one</strong> eatch, so everybody gets one."Milly said as she handed out the cupcakes. </p><p> </p><p>With all the kids happily munching on a face full of cupcake, the workers started the movie up. But in the corner of the room they started whispering to each other. </p><p> </p><p>"How long is it supposed to be until the effects start to hit in?" Asked the man as quietly as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, maybe like an hour." Milly whispered back uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Fuuuuuck</strong></em>" The man blurted out that made the kids turn around. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't hear anything!" Milly covered up and quickly dragged the man out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>A couple kids chuckled but didn't think much of it. </p><p> </p><p>A little while later Cartman had fallen asleep. The movie had started to get really uninteresting and lots of kids had started to lose interest and turned to their phones. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked to his sides. First to his left where sat Kenny with Butters. Kenny was playing with Butters blonde locks, Butters sporting a soft smile. With huge regret to even dare to look towards Kenny he turned to Stan. But.. Something was wrong with him. He had weirdly sweaty hands, naturally dilated pupils and he was kinda fidgety. </p><p> </p><p>"Stan, what's wrong" Kyle asked worried, trying to make eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, Kyle. What are you talking about?" Stan tried. Refusing to make eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>"Stan come on. I know somethings wrong. Just tell me." Kyle pressed. Desperately searching for a connection. </p><p> </p><p>"I.. I forgot something important. Really important."Stan said finally making eye contact for a moment. A look of worry and desperation in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Kyle asked confused. </p><p> </p><p>With that Stan took Kyles wrist and they went into the restrooms. </p><p> </p><p>"Kyle I forgot my Vodka, ok." Stan confessed. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"Stan! I thought you stopped with that a long time ago!?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know I know, but can you just please help me find a bit?" Stan desperately begged. His cold blue eyes staring into Kyles.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. But after this whole bunker thing you'll stop, ok?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're the best" Stan said before they embraced. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The situation at the film room when they came back was insane. The kids were screaming, Butters crying, Cartman sleeping and Kenny Mccormicks dead body laid on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god they killed kenny!" Stan shouted horrified. </p><p> </p><p>"You bastards!" Kyle cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"No actually he just suddenly died, we don't know how or why." Craig monotonously said looking disappointedly at the two. And right as he said that Red collapsed on the floor and died. Suddenly one by one the kids dropped to the floor like flies. Another one dead after the other. A moment later and the whole room of school children were drop down dead on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the hallway. The man looked in through the door window and smiled. Pleased by his work he started maniacally laughing. </p><p> </p><p>The only other noise in the bunker space was a kids phone ringing. "Mom".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day Has Only Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's not responding!" Betsy cried out. </p><p> </p><p>All the mothers were seated in the Tucker families living room. </p><p> </p><p>"Mine aren't either!" Sheila confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>MY BABIES IN DANGER BUHUHUU!!</strong></em> " Linda sobbed holding a random baby clothing from when Butters was little. </p><p> </p><p>A terrified look was shared around the mothers. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to do something" Said Laura. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>It was warm, no <strong>BURNING</strong>!</p><p> </p><p>Cartman screamed as he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>"What the actual-... <em>Oh.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>It appeared that he was now in hell. There were lots of people surrounding him, mostly adults. Well this sucked. Suddenly a voice could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hey, does everybody hear me? Ok great. I'm the hell director. This is hell and you're dead." A loud gasp could be heard. "Yes yes it might be shocking and stuff. If you have any questions then put them in the question box over there. Now, before we do anything go over to the left and wash your hands for 20 seconds, after that you put on a pair of plastic gloves from the pile that is to the right of the sink. I know we're many and there's only one sink but you know it's very hot down here and it costs a lot to get water imported down here so we had to make a few budget cuts."A man's voice said. Unfortunately, Cartman was too short to see who the man was among the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>" Now, form a fine line. Your torture will soon await you."</p><p> </p><p>And right as the man said that the people moved over and started forming a line. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong> Ay!</strong>" Cartman grumbled as somebody pushed him. He angrily went to back in the line where he met Stan, Kyle and Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>" Guys!" He said happily surprised. </p><p> </p><p>" Cartman!" The boys said. </p><p> </p><p>"Soooo.. We dead huh."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Responded Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"This place isn't new for me. I've been here <em>multiple</em> times." Kenny shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ignoring what Kenny just said, let's ditch this line and go ask the director guy how we died because I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good" responded Cartman and Kyle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys walked over to the stage where the guy stood. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey there kiddos. What brings you up here?" </p><p> </p><p>"How did we die?" Asked Stan. </p><p> </p><p>"Well let me see here.. Hmm.. Yes.. Mm.. Yeah you kids all got poisoned by cupcakes."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>WHAT</strong>!" Stan screamed. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it!" Said Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kenny</em>. Hah, nice to see you again little buddy." The director said and fistbumped Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I actually had no clue" Kyle confessed a bit bummed out. </p><p> </p><p>"So what are we going to do now, mr.director man?" Asked Cartman innocently. </p><p> </p><p>"Well after you've washed your hands you'll get tortured. That kind of jazz."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>WHAT</strong>! Noooo." Stan cried out. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em> it's not that bad little buddy. Okay I'll give you kids some time to look around hell for like a day or two before your torture, isn't that fun?" The director offered with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh thank you mr.director! I could never thank you enough." Cried Stan in releaf. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they could hear some noise from behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle's here!" </p><p> </p><p>It was Token and behind him all the kids from the bunker. Well, <em>almost</em> everybody had ended up in hell. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Hey</strong>! Mr.director man. Why am<em> I</em> in hell! What did I do wrong? " Asked Wendy from behind the crowd of kids. </p><p> </p><p>"Child. There uncountable." Answered the director with a low tone. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>HEY!</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>"Mr.director man! Why do <em>they</em> get to look around hell when we too died on the same day and same way?!" Asked Clyde offended. </p><p> </p><p>"Kids if your going to ask so many questions then you'll have to ask them in the questions box, ok?" Reminded the director annoyed. "And yes, you'll get to do the same."</p><p> </p><p>The kids cheered and ran wherever.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you kids remember to wash your hands!?" Yelled the director after them but it was already too late. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where's Butters actually? I haven't seen him anywhere." Asked Kenny puzzled rubbing his kin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's in heaven."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>WHAT?!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>*Angelik noise*</p><p> </p><p>"Huh.. W-where am I?" Asked Butters confused. Rubbing his eyes from the bright lights.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Butters. You're in heaven." Said a guy in the small crowd of people in front of Butters. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>W-WHAT</strong>!" Cried Butters out terrified. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And we know you didn't die mormon but… you <em>fit</em> here better than hell." The guy explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hamburgers! If I would have ended up in hell I would have been pancakes when I come home. Thank you fellas for having my back!" </p><p> </p><p>"No problem Butters. Now, let's go play charades!" </p><p> </p><p>"YAY!" </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it! We shouldn't have ever trusted in that sketchy bunker program. Now don't even the workers answer the got damn phone!" Cursed Sheila as she drove with a group of moms. </p><p> </p><p>"Really bad service! Who knows what they've done to are little angels!" A random kids mom worried from the back. </p><p> </p><p>Sheila pulled over by the bunker space, the other moms cars stopping as well.</p><p> </p><p>The moms quickly got out of the cars and bolted to the bunker and through the front door. </p><p> </p><p>" Search the area!" Commanded Sharon as the moms ran in through the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sharon opened the girls restroom door when she heard a dead scary scream from somewhere in the bunker right out of a horror movie. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>OH GOD MY BABIES DEAD! THERE ALL DEAD!!</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>It was Linda. </p><p> </p><p>And with that all the moms rushed towards the noise of her hysterical crying. </p><p> </p><p>The moms stood in horror as their beloved kids were laid on the floor, deceased.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the hallway. The moms turned around to see none other than the goth kids! </p><p> </p><p>"Hello dear heartbroken mothers. We are the survivors." Said Michael, the tall one with curly hair. </p><p> </p><p>"We don't like cupcakes" Explained Firkle, the little one. </p><p> </p><p>"We're here to help you get your kids back to life." Said Pete and flipped his partly dyed hair.</p><p> </p><p>"By contacting Satan himself" Lastly finished Henrietta. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See, even in hell they care about your health :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Place To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, that's where he is. Up there playing charades or something." Shrugged the director. </p><p> </p><p>"So <strong>I</strong>- I mean <em>we'll</em> never see him again?!" Wondered Kenny worried. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, never ever never. He'll be up there playing charades for eternity. </p><p> </p><p>" Nooooooooooooo!"</p><p> </p><p>" For fucks sake Kenny. Why are you such a whiny bitch? Here in hell you could find any other slut to fuck." Cartman commented. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>HEY</strong></em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll mr.director man, can we in any way get Butters to at least come and visit?" Asked Kyle ignoring the twos arguing. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll I guess so while your on your hell tour. But after that when in your torture then there's no way he's coming down for a visit."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're in torture. It's not torture if you get puppies and kitties while you're at it. But yes, I can bring him here if you guys want."</p><p> </p><p>The director opens the book back up and looks through its pages until he lands on Butters. Then he gets a computer from under the stage and he starts loading something. </p><p> </p><p>" Just a moment there. He'll be here any moment. " Reassured the director. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a fire flew up in flames in the middle of the stage and out came Butter. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>AHHHHH!!</strong> What the hell!" He screamed. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what he'd just said and he covered his mouth. "<strong>OH GOD I'M IN HELL!</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>"Butters!" The boys cheered. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down there Butters, you're just here for a little visit is all." Assured the director and patted his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hamburgers. You sure had me there mr.man." Sighed Butters in releaf. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny walked over to the stage and gave Butters a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe that you got into heaven Leo. You truly are an angel!" Said Kenny happy to see Butters for probably the last time in eternity. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. Me neither. Like he once became a low-key pimp."Wondered Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>" Yeah! Hasn't he even killed a bunch of people with a shoe while tap-dancing?" Added Stan. </p><p> </p><p>" And remember you guys when he advertised his own "creamy goo" as a sports drink. HAH, Kenny sure liked that one." Teased Cartman witch was rewarded with a glare from Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>" Well kids, I don't make the rules okay. Now, skedaddle!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that the boys where on their way. They left the stage place and soon entered a sort of town street with different shops. </p><p> </p><p>" Hm.. Let's see here. H &amp; ELL… The Body Shop…hmm..OH look you guys, a hotel!" Shouted Stan and pointed at the building. </p><p> </p><p>On the front it read "HotHell". </p><p> </p><p>"Sound good you guys. Let's go in." Said Cartman and they all went in. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how may I hell you?" Asked the lady at the front. </p><p> </p><p>"We need rooms for the night." Answered Cartman. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so five of you."The lady said as she lowered her head to look at her computer screen." So is it going to be one room with three, or one with a single room? My apologies on the brisk of options, we're kind of booked right now."</p><p> </p><p>"OH YES! The room with three <em>please</em>. Those two over myah need a room for themselves if your know what I mean." Said Cartman pointing to Butters and Kenny wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll get the single room." ordered Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"HAH, jokes on you. Now I get my very own room." Said Cartman pleased. The group was gathered back in the lobby after checking out their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever." Grumbled Kyle rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"So what do you fellas think we should do on are vacation on hell?" Asked Butters curious.</p><p> </p><p>"I would advise you to go to hell's <em>burning</em> beaches." Said the lady out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds cool." Shrugged Stan. </p><p> </p><p>"Agreed." Agreed Kyle. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boys At The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure this is going to work?" Asked Laura. </p><p> </p><p>The mothers had assembled all kinds of stuff. Like candles and knives and the goth kids had used them to build a pentagon. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now that we have built the pentagon it's time to contact Satan. And yes Laura, we use this kind of devil magic like all the time." Said Michael. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I just wanted to ask - *sniff*-, why are you helping us?" Spoke Linda up, still affected from what she had just witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>Firkle started going around the pentagon and lightning the candles. </p><p> </p><p>"Well last time we contacted Satan we weren't in the best of terms but-" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"OH GOD, WHAT!! WITH SATAN HIMSELF!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>The fire was hot, the demons as well. </p><p>The boys where on the beach, and Kenny got a leech.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH IT HURTS!!" Screamed Kenny in vain. </p><p> </p><p>The boys had got swimsuits from the hotel and rushed to the beach. Kenny had been swimming and attempting to surf, while Butters made sand castles and buried Cartman in the sand while he had fallen asleep. Kyle had refused to go swimming because apparently "fish pee in the water" or some shit like that but Stan had stayed with Kyle above water anyway for his sake. </p><p> </p><p>Now the group (except Cartman who was still buried in the sand) where trying to get a leech of Kenny's leg. </p><p> </p><p>"I almost got it" Said Kyle squinting. With pincers in hand he carefully pulled on the nasty leech. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"GUYS FOR FUCKS SAKE HELP ME OUT!"</strong> Cartman yelled squirming in the sand. </p><p> </p><p>"No Eric! You've been way too mean today. I-It's time you learn a lesson." Responded Butters bravely, standing his ground to the asshole. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>almost</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>"So i've been fucking mean?! <strong>YOU BURIED ME UNDER THE FUCKING SAND AND LEFT ME HERE!</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>"Guys! Shut the fuck up. Kyle's trying to focus." Reminded Stan angrily. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Almost..</strong></em>!" </p><p> </p><p>"OW, <strong>FUCK</strong>!" Screeched Kenny once again. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>ARGH. SHUT THE FUCK UP JEW! I'LL SHOW HOW YOU FUCKING DO IT.</strong> " </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Cartman burst out of his sand prison and ran over to the group. Pushing Kyle of he snatched the pinsets from him and roughly grabbed the leech. With one swift movement Cartman pulled the leech out, making blood spatter everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny groaned as he grabbed his leg in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"See! A much better job than you could ever manage."Said Cartman with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys moved to the little beach cafe place connected with a sauna. </p><p> </p><p>" Thank you so much sir!" Thanked Kyle as he set the pincers on the table. </p><p> </p><p>" No worries kids. Just be safe out there." Said the man with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny was sitting by one of the tables with paper towels taped to his leg. </p><p> </p><p>Stan, Kyle and Butters joined him while Cartman went to order himself a strawberry milkshake. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Ken? That looked pretty rough huh." Asked Butters, his big pretty blue eyes glimmering. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing I haven't experienced before." Shrugged Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, yelling, talking and laughing could be heard. What the hell? </p><p> </p><p>From out of the sauna sektion came Token, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy and Tweek. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey there Stan, Kyle,Kenny and Butters! Didn't expect to meet you here." Greeted Token with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget asshole over there getting a strawberry milkshake already. Couldn't go a day without sugar huh." Reminded Craig with his signature monotone tone. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>YOU TAKE THAT BACK, CRAIG <em>FUCKER</em>. YOU HAVE FUN POUNDING TWEEKS ASS, HUH? BECAUSE THAT LAST NAME WOULD FIT YOU <em>SO</em> MUCH BETTER</strong>."Snapped Cartman walking over to Craig. </p><p> </p><p>" Yeah! And I get way more ass than you ever will."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait wait wait. You guys are 13! "Interrupted Kyle frightened. </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>" We're waiting for marriage." Clarified Tweek holding up a trembling finger, his whole body shaking. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys wanna join us to are party? There will be <em>girls</em>!" Asked Clyde with a big grin obviously not been paying attention. </p><p> </p><p>"YES!" Suddenly Kenny yelled resulting in Cartman giving him the death glare. Sweet sweet revenge. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, see you there! It's room 167." Said Clyde before they left the cafe. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll I sure wasn't prepared to be attending a party for my last day of freedom." Said Kyle disoriented. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Best Party Ever..?  THE END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want your kid back or what?! If you aren't prepared to play with a bit of devil magic then you got help from the wrong people. " Told Pete annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"Life's just like hell anyways. It's practically the same." Argued Henrietta with a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>The kids sat themselves by the pentagon and started mumbling gibberish. Suddenly the pentagon started gloving, the candles fire got stronger and brighter, the room started shaking and everything started falling a part, the kids eyes gloved white and their hair floating. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the fire from the candles got even stronger and a string of fire from eatch candle flew up in to the center. Slowly, you could start to make out the face of Satan himself in the flame. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Guuuuys</em>, I don't wanna go! Asshole Craigs gonna be there." Whined Cartman while they were waiting for the elevator at the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>The group was still wearing their swimsuits (except Kenny who got blood on his) but had just put on their t-shirts over. </p><p> </p><p>"Cartman for fucks sake, you can stay at your hotel room all you want. We're not forcing you you to come!" Repeated Kyle once again annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"But I don't wanna be <em>aloneeeee</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Well follow us to the party then Eric. It won't be so bad." Advised Butters and patted Cartman on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" Grumbled Cartman walking into the elevator crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator was uncomfortably cramped with all five boys inside. </p><p> </p><p>Butters, who was closests to the buttons turned closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm.. What floor do you, fellas think it is?" Wondered Butters hovering his finger over. </p><p> </p><p>"Should be floor 8." Said Kyle. "It read it on the board next to the elevator."</p><p> </p><p>Butters looked back at the number display. As he was searching he couldn't help but notice that floor 13 had a different design on the button. It had an intricate hexagon shape with little gold detailing and small diamonds on the sides. It spoke to him, glimmering in the light of the elevator light. He moved closer, hovering his finger over the beatifull design a-</p><p> </p><p>"Just press the fucking button already!" Yelled Cartman and moved his arm over and pressed number 8.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride was short and quick. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.. Should be this one." Mumbled Kenny looking at the door as the last ones from the elevator exited. From outside they could hear music. </p><p>He rang the bell. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Heeeyyyy</em>! Welcome to my <em>partyyy</em>." Greeted Clyde opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Our</em> party Clyde! <strong><em>Our</em></strong>." Corrected Token from behind Clyde annoyed. He then nuged a little too hard on Clyde's shoulder."You gotta stop saying that!" He whispered in Clydes ear. </p><p> </p><p>They moved away from the door and let the group in. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the invite guys." Thanked Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Craig here?" Muttered Cartman right on the end of Kyle's sentence, almost interrupting him. </p><p> </p><p>"HELL YEAH I'M HERE! WHAT ARE YOU ASKING FOR, <em><strong>FAT BOY</strong></em>?" Shouted Craig out of nowhere from outside on the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>"Nuthin.." Responded Cartman, it taking him every will in him to not shout back. He only just glared at Craig. Devil horns practically growing out of the ravennets head. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second Cartman could catch the others hand quickly flicker up, flipping him of.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>AY</strong></em>! I SAW THAT YOU FUCKER!" Cartman yelled storming of to fight with Craig. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooooo, you guys wanna get some snacks or something?" Asked Clyde with a smirk. The boys followed Clyde to the mini kitchen in their hotel room. Laid on the table where two <strong>HUGE</strong> bowls of nachos and in the middle a bunch of tacos. Three big soda bottles in different flavours stood on the sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus christ where did you get all this?!" Gasped Stan admiring the goodness that was displayed in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I stole it" Smiled Clyde provd,which resulted in him getting another hit on the arm from Token. "OW!" </p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess it's only fair. We're in hell after all. " Shrugged Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>Each of them took a taco when they suddenly heard people cheer. They turned around to see Wendy with a crowd of people. She stood on a chair, preparing to swing using the big fancy chandelier and jump on one of the hotel beds. </p><p> </p><p>The group gasped as she tied her hair into a ponytail before putting one leg on the back support, launching herself in the air and grab the chandelier. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow!" The boy group all gasped, Kenny's muffled by the amount of taco in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>She swinged once back and forth and landed on a bed. </p><p> </p><p>Cartman came back with a black left eye and a bag of ice. </p><p> </p><p>"What did I miss?" He asked, not taking his eyes of his new enemy. He growled as he watched Craig ruffle Tweeks hair before turning his gaze back to Cartman, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmguf mnf kmnugffnus unm. " Answered Kenny stuffing his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus christ! He's wrecking his face up." Stan yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the whole crowd turned their heads towards Kenny. A loud gasp could be heard before they stormed to Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>Cartman was trampled, Butters launched of to the corner with Tweek who had got the same treatment as well and Stan and Kyle barely made it out alive. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them took a moment to catch their breaths. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>STAN!</strong>" Kyle yelled annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay, <em>sorry</em>." Stan apologised. </p><p> </p><p>The two got up and walked over to the balcony to be safe. There was blood on the front of the railing so Stan leaned on the side instead. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate parties.." Muttered Kyle moving next to Stan. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish here would be some alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>STAN</strong></em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, but it's true. I do wish for that." Said Stan turning his head towards Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"Stan you're not supposed let those tendencies get over you. We already got you some at the bunker, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"But it was so <em>tiiiny</em>." Muttered Stan. "I'll stop nagging." He turned his head away to look at hell's burning abyss. "Changing the subject. What do you think Satans son… hm, what was his name again?" </p><p> </p><p>"Lo...Do..Dominic..?" Tried Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not it. Damin- <strong>Damien</strong>!" Remembered Stan, a finger in the air."What do you think he's doing?" </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"Direktor! I'm bored."</p><p> </p><p>"Damien, what do you want me to do about it?" </p><p> </p><p>Damien was loundiging on his throne, dead bored. </p><p> </p><p>"Ehh.. I.. I want some <em>friends</em>. <strong>YES</strong>! Giveth them folk to me. Noble and trustworthy ones." Damien demanded changing position on his all mighty throne. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing an all black with gold detailing prince attire and crown with beautiful ruby finesse that was way too big for his head. </p><p> </p><p>" W-well uhm, there did almost a whole class of children your age arrive in hell this particular day. You want me to bring them to you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I want to see them with mine very own two eyes! Bring me to them." Demanded Damien slamming his fist on the throne handrest."A new life to me myself will arrive. A more great and powerful Damien."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course sir!" </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I don't have a clue." Responded Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh <strong>FUCK</strong>! It's probably the demon lady from the counter front coming to nag at us! I told you Clyde we should have kept the music on lower volume!" Yelled Token. </p><p> </p><p>The knocking soon turned into banging. </p><p> </p><p>"The doors locked! They won't open."Told the director. </p><p> </p><p>" Let me do it" Said Damien. Suddenly his eyes lit up in flames as he let up his hands. Chanting could be heard in the background as suddenly the door lit up in flames.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>HAHAHAAHA</strong>! HERE I COME, FRIENDS!" Damien laughed with joy. </p><p> </p><p>The door melted and the only thing left behind was the metall door handle. It made a clunk on the floor as it dropped. </p><p> </p><p>The kids screamed as Damien revealed himself from behind the door. But Damiens smile dropped as he noticed something. THESE WHERE THE SHITTY KIDS FROM SOUTH PARK!</p><p> </p><p>He growled with hatred. Small fangs grew from his bottom jaw and fire escaped from his nostrils as he angrily snorted. </p><p> </p><p>The director dramatically gasped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS HAVING A PARTY FOR UNDER THESE SEVERE TIMES! HAVE YOU EVEN WASHED YOUR HANDS?!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"Hello dear lord Satan." The goth kids chanted.</p><p> </p><p>Satan sat with a bathrobe and a face mask in the fire depiction of him. He didn't seem very happy about them calling him at this specific time. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I'm kinda busy right now, ok? Kan you kids call later or something." Asked Satan. </p><p> </p><p>"Satan please, could you <em>please</em> stay for just a moment longer. These mothers got all their children killed at the same time. They'll most likely all end up in hell."</p><p> </p><p>Satan gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"How many were there?" Satan asked. A horrified expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"At least about 50. These mothers would like their kids back."</p><p> </p><p>"FOR SURE! Jesus I'm scared for my poor boy. I'll import them right away. I'll just have to be in contact with Jesus here first." Satan responded. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>The kids screamed,all of them running towards the door and pushing the guy and Damien away. The director screamed as the kids dirty hands pushed his body. Him being forced to back away from the shock and germs. </p><p> </p><p>The kids ran through the hallway like there was no tomorrow. But they had made a grave mistake, the elevator was to the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"They'll arrive in 3.." Informed Satan</p><p> </p><p>As the two chased the kids, Damiens body started transforming. He got more muscular and his hair started to puff up. </p><p> </p><p>He growled as a kid slipped from his grasp</p><p> </p><p>"2.."</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the end of the hallway. This was the end for all of them. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>AHHH</strong>!" Stan and Kyle screamed, holding each other in fright. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny joined in, grabbing Stan but in the process accidentally smushing Butters in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>And Cartman lastly accidentally grabbed Craig by the ass instead of Kenny's back, making Cartman scream even louder.</p><p> </p><p>"..1."</p><p> </p><p>In that second all the kids suddenly vanished, only leaving their clothes behind. </p><p> </p><p>Damien, with the speed that he was going, couldn't stop himself, and with full force hit the concrete wall. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>The fire blew out and the goth kids and the room turned back to normal momentarily before suddenly, a bright light beamed from the ceiling. Out and down fell 50 something children, all with white robes. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>BUTTERS</strong>!" Linda screamed in tears as she spotted her son. She held her hands up and catched him in her arms, tears running down her face. </p><p> </p><p>Eatch mother caught their children in their arms and they embraced. </p><p> </p><p>And they lived happily ever after. Damien probably got like a 1000 broken bones. The hotel went out of business because the kids never payed for all their rooms. Cartman became the new poorest kid in school because Craig sued for sexual harassment and all the people in hell got sick with the virus.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">THE END</span> :) </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! I'm so supriced I actually finished a story for once :D Hell Yeah!</p><p>Also. I really had a problem with writing Damiens dialoges cus of the wierd english and stuff. I hope it sounds enough like him though.</p><p>Hopefully I could describe good enough in the story so you could form a picture just as well as I did. </p><p>Have a great rest of your day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again! Idk if the group chats name is that good.. heh. I tried my best. If you have any suggestions then you can comment them down belov.</p><p>In the "What!" part it's sopposed to be like that Stan and Kyle scream att the same time and that transitions to Kyle.. If that makes any sense?</p><p>I'm still very new to this website but i'll try to figure it out :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>